elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Kagrenak/Песочница 6
Айлейдис ( ), называемый иногда Старым Сиродиликом — язык, который использовала раса айлейдов. Происходил напрямую от Эльнофекса. Айлейды в разных провинциях говорили, скорее всего, на незначительно (за исключением Валенвудских айлейдов) различающихся местных диалектах. Валенвуд-Айлейдис ( ) — разновидность Старого Сиродилика. Это диалект айлейдов Валенвуда, в котором много заимствованно из Босмериса. Язык айлейдов имеет общую родословную с другими эльфийскими языками. Из-за этого встречаются слова, одинаковые для нескольких языков меров: например слово «Бал» с Айлейдиса и Данмериса переводится как «Камень». Не смотря на полные различия, также иногда встречаются похожие слова и в современном человеческом языке — Тамриэлике. Это может быть связано с порабощением айлейдами недов. В период после Алессианского восстания рабов, многие айлейды бежал в Валенвуд в поисках убежища у босмеров. Этот культурный обмен сильно повлиял на оба языка. Айлейдская грамматика *'Принадлежность': когда речь идёт о чьей-то собственности, то в конце имени владельца добавляется буква «е». Это правило применяется независимо от порядка слов в предложении. Например «Умариле абасель» переводится как «Запретный зал Умарила». Однако «Запретный зал Умарила» в переводе на айлейдский будет «Абасель ав Умариле». Обратите внимание, что буква «е» применяется даже при обратном порядке слов. 100px|right *'Множественное число': когда речь идёт о нескольких объектах, на конец слова добавляется буква «и». Например слово «Сель» («Зал»), становится «Сели» («Залы»). Тем не менее, в некоторых случаях «иа» используется вместо «и», или «и» добавляется в конце этого слова, что скорее всего связано с фонетикой. Окончание !«ис»! добавляется к словам, которые заканчиваются на гласные: например слово «Варла» («Звезда») становится !«Варлаис»! («Звёзды»). Это также можно увидеть в слове !«Брейла»!, что означает «Бук», и его множественном числе !«Брейлаис»! («Буковые деревья»). Следуя этой логике слово «Мора» («Лес») должно стать ?!«Мораис»!? («Леса»). *'Составные слова': айлейдский язык в основном состоит из сложных слов. Как правило это прилагательное в сочетании с существительным, хотя в некоторых случаях используются и два существительных. При сложении двух существительных (Сущ. 1 + Сущ. 2), первым переводится Сущ. 2: например слово «Сейсель» («Тень» + «Зал»), что переводится как «Зал тени». При составлении слова во множественном числе действует свое правило: окончание «и» и «иа» ставят во множественное число только одно слово в соединении. Например, слово «Лалориа» состоит из слов «Ла» («Время») и «Лор» («Тёмный»), где «иа» используется для обозначения слова «Ла» во множественном числе. Это означает, что слово «Время» трансформируется во «Времена», и таким образом перевод слова «Лалориа» — «Тёмные времена». *'Императив': в айлейдском языке глаголы повелительного наклонения используют суффикс «вой». Кроме того, при использовании императива со специфическим существительным (например, «Носите броню»), сразу после глагола следует добавить слово «ан» (например, «Барравой ан Каран», «Носите броню»). Это правило, однако, не распространяется на сочетание глагола с обычным существительным (например, «Носить доспехи», «Барравой Каран»).В оригинале специфическое существительное пишется «Wear the armor», в то время как обычное — «Wear armor». Слово «ан» означает английское «the», хотя оно не обязательно имеет тот же смысл. 600px|центр|Айлейдские буквы Айлейдский словарь Ниже приведен список известных айлейдских слов. Из-за большого количества сложных слов в языке, многие из них будут иметь аналогичные части. Перевод слова предоставляется, если известен. A А (ориг. A) — я; Аба (ориг. Aba) — запрещённый, запретный; Абагайаней (ориг. Abagaianye) — я не боюсь; Абагарлас (ориг. Abagarlas) — запретная пещера; Абасель (ориг. Abasel) — запретный зал; Абаспания (ориг. Abaspania); Адма (ориг. Adma) — слышать; Адмиа (ориг. Admia) — услышал; Ада (ориг. Ada) — бог; Адабал (ориг. Adabal) — божественный камень; Адабала (ориг. Adabala) — божественная власть; Адабал-а (ориг. Adabal-a) — я божественный камень (ориг. I god stone); Адонеи (ориг. Adonai) — благородный; Ае (ориг. Ae) — есть (в значении «быть»); Агайалор (ориг. Agaialor); Агеа (ориг. Agea) — знания, мудрость; Агеасель (ориг. Ageasel) — зал мудрости, зал знаний; Алата (ориг. Alata); Альдмерис (ориг. Aldmeris) — эльфийские предки; Альдмерисель (ориг. Aldmerisel) — зал предков; Амаралдане (ориг. Amaraldane) — возвещать; Ан (ориг. An) — the (определённый артикль); Анда (ориг. Anda) — долго; Анга (ориг. Anga); Ангу (ориг. Angu) — мне, меня и т.д. (косвенный падеж от «я»); Ангуа (ориг. Angua) — мое; Ангуе (ориг. Angue) — мой, моя, моё и т.д.; Анитвилль (ориг. Anutwyll); Аниаммис (ориг. Anyammis) — жизнь; Аран (ориг. Aran) — король; Арана (ориг. Arana) — короли; Аране (ориг. Arane) — короля (принадлежащее королю); Арансель (ориг. Aransel) — королевский зал; Арата (ориг. Arata); Аратасель (ориг. Aratasel); Аркта (ориг. Arcta) — признавать; Арктавой (ориг. Arctavoy) — признать (императив от «Аркта»); Арпен (ориг. Arpen) — благородный, величественный; Арпена (ориг. Arpena) — благородные, величественные; Арпения (ориг. Arpenia) — благородно, величественно; Арвар (ориг. Arvar); Ас (ориг. As) — около, мимо, рядом, у (в пространственном значении); Азма (ориг. Asma) — какой; Ат (ориг. At) — старший; Ата (ориг. Ata) — отец; Ататар (ориг. Atatar) — отец леса, отец лесов; Ауран (ориг. Auran) — приветствовать; Ауране (ориг. Aurane) — приветствуя (герундий от «Ауран»); Ав (ориг. Av) — из; B Баалим (ориг. Baalim); Бал (ориг. Bal) — камень; Бала (ориг. Bala) — сила, могущество, власть; Балангуа (ориг. Balangua) — моя сила, мое могущество; Банграра (ориг. Bangrara); Барра (ориг. Barra) — носить, носи; Бауне (ориг. Baune) — мощь, могущественный; Барра (ориг. Beldastare) — носить, носи; Баун (ориг. Bawn); Белда (ориг. Belda); Белдабуро (ориг. Beldaburo); Белдастар (ориг. Beldastare); Белле (ориг. Belle) — грозовой; Бойчи* (ориг. Boiche) — босмер; Бой* (ориг. Boi) — лес; Бре (ориг. Bre) — бук (вид дерева); Брейла (ориг. Brelye) — буковое дерево; Брейлаис (ориг. Brelyeis) — буковые деревья; Буро (ориг. Buro) — раб; Буросели (ориг. Buroseli) — залы рабов; C Кано (ориг. Cano); Канохелия (ориг. Canohaelia); Каносель (ориг. Canosel); Карак (ориг. Carac); Кава (ориг. Cava); Келе (ориг. Cele); Сей (ориг. Cey) — тень; Сейа-Тар (ориг. Ceya-Tar) — тень отчих лесов; Сейататар (ориг. Ceyatatar) — поздний синоним слова «Сейа-Тар»; Сейеде (ориг. Ceyede); Сейсель (ориг. Ceysel) — зал тени; Чи* (ориг. Che) — меры; Сирод (ориг. Cyrod) — Хартленд; D Да (ориг. Da) — храм, собор; Дагон (ориг. Dagon) — разрушение; Дава (ориг. Dava); Делле (ориг. Delle) — дарить; Деллевой (ориг. Dellevoy) — дарить (императив от «Делле»); E Эде (ориг. Ede); Эдесель (ориг. Edesel); Эльнада (ориг. Ehlnada) — боги смертных; Эльнадайа (ориг. Ehlnadaya) — ваши смертные боги; Эльно (ориг. Ehlno) — смертный; Эль (ориг. El) — показывает святой, важный или богоподобный статус; Эленглинн (ориг. Elenglynn); Эмеро (ориг. Emero) — руководство; F Фанакас (ориг. Fanacas); Фанакасекул (ориг. Fanacasecul); Френса''(ориг. Frensca)'' — волна; G Гайар (ориг. Gaiar); Гандра (ориг. Gandra) — дары; Гандрасель (ориг. Gandrasel) — зал даров; Гандревла (ориг. Gandrevla); Гарлас (ориг. Garlas) — пещера; Гарлас Агея (ориг. Garlas Agea) — пещера мудрости; Гарлас Малатар (ориг. Garlas Malatar) — пещера высокого дерева; Гори (ориг. Gori) — неясный, мрачный; Гория (ориг. Goria) — скрытый; Горигарлас (ориг. Gorigarlas) — мрачная пещера; Горихейм (ориг. Gorihame); Горилуч (ориг. Goriluch); Гравиа (ориг. Gravia) — уродливый; H Хэйлиа (ориг. Haelia) — ужасный; Хейм (ориг. Hame); Хека (ориг. Heca) — стоять в стороне; Хельдон (ориг. Heldon); Хилиат (ориг. Hilyat) — следуй/следуйте за мной; Хорст (ориг. Horst); Хрота (ориг. Hrota); Хротанда (ориг. Hrotanda); Хротанда Вейл (ориг. Hrotanda Vale); J Джоран (ориг. Joran) — предавать; Джоране (ориг. Jorane) — предал; K Кана (ориг. Kana) — посметь, рисковать; Каран (ориг. Karan) — броня; Кемен (ориг. Kemen); Кинд (ориг. Kynd) — небо; L Ла (ориг. La) — время; Лалор (ориг. Lalor) — темное время; Лалориа (ориг. Laloria) — темные времена; Латта (ориг. Latta) — свет; Латтасель (ориг. Lattasel) — зал света; Латтиа (ориг. Lattia) — сияние; Лид (ориг. Leed); Линдаи (ориг. Lindai); Липсанд (ориг. Lipsand); Липсанд Тарн (ориг. Lipsand Tarn); Лор (ориг. Lor) — тёмный; Лориа (ориг. Loria) — темнеть; Лорсель (ориг. Lorsel) — тёмный зал; Луч (ориг. Luch); Лай (ориг. Lye) — дерево; Лайис (ориг. Lyeis) — деревья; M Ма (ориг. Ma) — что; Макаментайн (ориг. Mackamentain); Мафре (ориг. Mafre) — мороз, холод; Мэджика (ориг. Magicka) — магия; Мала (ориг. Mala) — высокий, сильный; Малабуро (ориг. Malaburo) — loving-vassalage ("Mala" taking on a slightly different meaning here, most likely in the sense of "worship", as per the connection with "vassalage"); Малада (ориг. Malada) — высокий собор; Малатар (ориг. Malatar) — высокий лес; Малату (ориг. Malatu) — истина, правда; Маллари (ориг. Mallari) — золото; Ман (ориг. Man) — кто; Марспанга (ориг. Marspanga); Мат (ориг. Math) — дом; Матмалату (ориг. Mathmalatu) — дом истины; Матмедли (ориг. Mathmedli); Матмелди (ориг. Mathmeldi) — из дома изгнанные; Мати (ориг. Mathi) — дома (множественное число от «Мат»); Мелд (ориг. Meld) — вести (например скот); Мелди (ориг. Meldi) — ведомый; Мискарканд (ориг. Miscarcand); Митта (ориг. Mitta) — входить; Молаг (ориг. Molag) — огонь; Морахейм (ориг. Morahame); Моранда (ориг. Moranda); Моримат (ориг. Morimath) — затемнённы дом; Мор (ориг. Mor) — тёмный (в значении «плохой»); Мори (ориг. Mori) — затемнённый, злополучный (в значении «плохой»); Моричи* (ориг. Moriche) — данмер; N На (ориг. Na) — is (определённый артикль); Нага (ориг. Naga) — смерть; Нагайа (ориг. Nagaia) — смертельный; Нагасель (ориг. Nagasel) — зал смерти; Нагастани (ориг. Nagastani); Нарфин (ориг. Narfin); Нарфинсель (ориг. Narfinsel); Нарлемэй (ориг. Narlemae); Не (ориг. Ne) — никогда; Нефаривигум (ориг. Nefarivigum); Неналата (ориг. Nenalata); Нен (ориг. Nen); Неньонд (ориг. Nenyond); Неньонд Твилл (ориг. Nenyond Twyll); Ни (ориг. Ni) — ты; Нинендава (ориг. Ninendava); Нириастар (ориг. Niryastare); Нонунгало (ориг. Nonungalo); Норнал (ориг. Nornal); Норналхорст (ориг. Nornalhorst); Ноу (ориг. Nou) — наш; O Ойо (ориг. Oio) — вечный; Ойобала (ориг. Oiobala) — вечная власть; Ондо (ориг. Ondo); P Пелинал (ориг. Pelinal) — славный рыцарь; Пелин (ориг. Pelin) — рыцарь; Пеллан (ориг. Pellan) — чужеземец; Пеллани (ориг. Pellani) — чужеземцы; Пиуканда (ориг. Piukanda); R Раку (ориг. Racu) — вниз; Ракувар (ориг. Racuvar) — низвергнуть; Рахтан (ориг. Rahtan) — достигать; Релле (ориг. Relle) — вода; Реллеис (ориг. Relleis) — поток, река; Риэль (ориг. Rielle) — красота; Риэльсель (ориг. Riellesel) — зал красоты; Ри (ориг. Ry) — как; S Са (ориг. Sa) — такая; Сала* (ориг. Sala) — высокий; Салачи* (ориг. Salache) — альтмер; Санкр (ориг. Salache) — золотой; Санкр Тор (ориг. Sancre Tor) — золотой холм; Санкремат (ориг. Sancremath) — золотой дом; Санкремати (ориг. Sancremathi) — золотые дома; Сард (ориг. Sard); Сардавар (ориг. Sardavar); Седор (ориг. Sedor); Седорсель (ориг. Sedorsel); Седорсели (ориг. Sedorseli); Сель (ориг. Sel) — зал; Сели (ориг. Seli) — залы; Сепредиа (ориг. Sepredia) — мир; Серсен (ориг. Sercen); Шанта (ориг. Shanta) — приходить; Сила (ориг. Sila) — сияние; Силасель (ориг. Silasel) — сияющий зал; Силасели (ориг. Silaseli) — сияющие залы; Силорн (ориг. Silorn); Сино (ориг. Sino) — здесь; Соу (ориг. Sou) — ваш, твой; Спания (ориг. Spania); Стани (ориг. Stani); Старе (ориг. Stare); Суна (ориг. Suna) — благослови; Сунна (ориг. Sunna) — благословенный; Суннабе (ориг. Sunnabe) — будешь благословен; T Там (ориг. Tam) — рассвет; Там-риэль (ориг. Tam-riel) — красота рассвета (от этого слова произошло название «Тамриэль»); Тар (ориг. Tar) — лес; Талвинк (ориг. Talwinque); Тарн (ориг. Tarn); Тарнабей (ориг. Tarnabye) — проход; Телепе (ориг. Telepe); Тор (ориг. Tor) — холм; Трамб (ориг. Trumbe); Ту (ориг. Tu); Твилл (ориг. Twyll); Туа (ориг. Tya) — пробовать; Туавой (ориг. Tyavoy) — пробуй (императив от «Туа»);; Туе (ориг. Tye) — ты, вы; V Ва (ориг. Va) — в; Вабриа (ориг. Vabria) — пенящаяся; Ватакен (ориг. Vahtacen); Ватаки (ориг. Vahtache); Вейл (ориг. Vale); Вануа (ориг. Vanua); Вар (ориг. Var) — бросок; Варла (ориг. Varla) — звезда; Варлаис (ориг. Varlais) — звезды; Варласель (ориг. Varlasel) — зал звезд; Варондо (ориг. Varondo); Ваша (ориг. Vasha) — ушёл; Вейонд (ориг. Veyond); Вилверин (ориг. Vilverin); Винда (ориг. Vinda); Виндасель (ориг. Vindasel); W Вел (ориг. Wel) — ребёнок, дитя Велке (ориг. Welke); Велкинд (ориг. Welkynd) — дитя неба; Венде (ориг. Wende); Венделбек (ориг. Wendelbek); Вендесель (ориг. Wendesel); Вендир (ориг. Wendir); Веньяндавик (ориг. Wenyandawik); Y Йандо (ориг. Yando) — также; Йе (ориг. Ye) — и; Йонд (ориг. Yond); Примечания '' en:Ayleidis *Ownership: When referring a person's ownership of an object, an "e" is added to the end of the person's name. This applies no matter where the name is placed in relation to the object in question. For example, "Umarile Abasel" would translate to "Umaril's Forbidden Hall." "The Forbidden Hall of Umaril", however, would translate to "Abasel av Umarile". Notice that the added "e" still applies even when the syntax is inverted. *Plurals: When referring to more than one object, an "i" is added to the end of the word. For example, "Sel" ("hall") becomes "Seli" ("halls"). However, in some cases "ia" is used instead of "i", or an "i" is added just before the end of the word; in both cases it is most likely due to phonetics of the word in question. The ending "is" is added to words that end in vowels such as "varla" which means star becoming "Varlais" meaning stars. This can also be seen in "brelye" meaning beech tree and its plural "brelyeis" meaning beech trees. Using this logic "mora" meaning a wood should become "morais" meaning woods. *Compound Words: The Ayleid language is largely composed of compound words. These words are typically an adjective combined with a noun, but in some cases two nouns will be used. In the case of two nouns (Noun1Noun2), it is normally safe to assume that the word means "Noun2 of Noun1", as in the word "Ceysel" ("shadow"+"hall"), which translates to "Hall of Shadow." When a compound word becomes plural, the normal rules apply; however, the "ia" or "i" at the end of the word denotes plurality of only one word in the compound. For example, the word "Laloria" is made up of the words "La" ("time") and "Lor"("dark"), where the "ia" is used to denote that "La" is a plural. This means that "time" becomes "times", and the translation of "Laloria" is "dark times." *Imperatives: In the Ayleid language, imperative verbs have "-voy" as a suffix. When using an imperative with a specific noun (e.g. "Wear the armor"), the word "an" should be added right after the imperative (e.g. "Barravoy an Karan", "Wear the armor")*. This does not apply with an unspecific noun (e.g. "Wear armor", "Barravoy Karan"). ''"An" should be read as "the" when translated, but does not necessarily have the same meaning in English/3E Cyrodilic. __________________ Below is a list of known Ayleid words that were, for the most part, extracted from the names of ruins found in Cyrodiil. Definitions are provided when known. Because of the large number of compound words in the Ayleid language, many words in the list will have similar parts.